eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.45
New Features: * Homecoming is live! Join Svetya on her campaign to retake Kosul. The campaign includes 26 new cards, a premium upgrade option, and new achievements! * Export Collection has been added to both PC and Tablet. The feature is a button that exists in collection and allows players to have their collection in the form of a list. Rules Updates: * Normal Stuns are no longer removed by Silence. Effects like Permafrost and Ice Sprite can still be removed by Silencing the source. * Endurance units now ready at the end of your own turn instead of the start of the opponent's. Units with Endurance are still immune to Stun. Bug Fixes: * Ashara, Ruthless Assassin’s portrait should now appear correctly in the boss power prompt. * Player Aegis will no longer protect you from dying at end of turn from having zero cards in your deck. * The “Everlasting Life” gauntlet boss should now correctly display its game rules properly. * Improved gamepad/controller support in areas of the deck-building screen. * Editing a deck name from the default view will no longer be reverted when entering the deck customization view. * Leaving the deck customization screen using a global navigation button will now save the changes on that page. * Fixed an issue where the “Done” button in Deck Customization didn’t work if entered immediately after drafting. * The Steam Achievement - “Found it” now properly refers to playing Treasure Troves. * The Jekk's Bounty “Mad Dinomancer” boss power should now properly remove the faction requirements from the Carnosaurs. * Improved the AI’s ability to use Silence effects. * Other AI improvements. * Amber Monument’s Premium VFX have been improved. * Cannonbearer’s Premium VFX has been improved. * Store performance has been improved on all devices. * The “Delete” and “Clone” deck highlights have been improved in the deckbuilder UI. * Various performance optimizations and improvements across all platforms. Card Fixes: * Hooru Envoy should now correctly draw only one card when chosen by the same Amplify spell multiple times. * Crown of Possibilities should no longer break the highlights around the phase button. * Parry should now properly have units deal the overwhelm damage when the unit is not attacking. * Parry should now properly respect a deadly unit dealing deadly damage even if the deadly unit is killed before the Parry resolves. * Mitotic Wisp should no longer count itself in checking the number other units going to the void. * Icespear Chucker has been renamed to Icicle Marksman. * Acquisitive Crow should once again play the proper attack sound. * Mask of Torment should no longer weak hint when The Tormentor can be played. It should now strong hint in any case that The Tormentor could be played. * Mug should correctly show the number of copies of a card that are in the opponent’s hand. * Milos, Unwavering Idealist’s sound effects should once again obey global volume settings. * Burglarize can now be played when Tomb Protector is in play. }}